Pike County, Indiana
Pike County is a county located in the Southwest part of the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 12,845. The county seat is Petersburg. It contains the geographic point representing median center of population of the United States.http://www.census.gov/geo/www/2010census/centerpop2010/COP2010_documentation.pdf Pike County is part of the Jasper Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Formed on December 21, 1816, Pike County was the first county formed after Indiana became a state. It was formed from Gibson and Perry counties, and was named for Zebulon Pike, famous for his Pike Expedition of 1806 - 1807, exploring the southwest portion of the Louisiana Purchase. Pike commanded the 4th Infantry Regiment at the Battle of Tippecanoe in 1811. He was killed as a brigadier general during the War of 1812 after his men had captured York (now Toronto), Canada. From 1959 to 1963 Vance Hartke and Homer E. Capehart were the U.S. Senators for Indiana, both from Pike County. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.99%) is land and (or 2.01%) is water. Cities and towns Incorporated *Petersburg *Spurgeon *Winslow Unincorporated *Otwell *Stendal *Velpen Townships *Clay *Jefferson *Lockhart *Logan *Madison *Marion *Monroe *Patoka *Washington Major highways * Interstate 69 * * * * * * Adjacent counties *Daviess County (northeast) *Dubois County (east) *Warrick County (south) *Gibson County (west) *Knox County (northwest) National protected area * Patoka River National Wildlife Refuge and Management Area (Eastern Half) Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Petersburg have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in December 1989 and a record high of was recorded in September 2002. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in May. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a Circuit Court (83rd Judicial Circuit) and has a small claims division which division handles family law cases as well. The judge of the Circuit Court is elected to a term of six years and must be a member in good standing of the Indiana Bar. The judge is assisted by a referee in the small claims\family division who is appointed by the Circuit Court Judge. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 12,837 people, 5,119 households, and 3,680 families residing in the county. The population density was 38 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 5,611 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 99.10% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.10% from other races, and 0.39% from two or more races. 0.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 35.0% were of American, 24.6% German, 11.4% English and 9.5% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,119 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.80% were married couples living together, 8.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 28.20% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,759, and the median income for a family was $41,420. Males had a median income of $31,967 versus $20,970 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,217. About 5.10% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.00% of those under age 18 and 9.70% of those age 65 or over. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pike County, Indiana References Category:Pike County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1816 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1816 Category:Southwestern Indiana Category:Jasper, Indiana micropolitan area